Episode 2492 (1 April 2003)
Synopsis Pat's sombre as she prepares for Roy's funeral. She tries to ignore the incessant noise from her neighbours and removes her trademark earrings for the occasion. Meanwhile, Barry needs some Dutch courage. Alfie winds up Spencer, pretending that Euros are now legal tender. Spencer falls for it hook, line and sinker. He offers the currency in the cafe and is mortified when Laura and Gus laugh. They twig that it's a prank. Pat lays her wreath outside Roy's house. There's a mournful silence around the Square as the hearse arrives. Barry announces to Ian that Natalie and Jack will be at the funeral, but he'll travel alone in the funeral car. Peggy feels sorry for Pat. Phil mocks her for changing her tune. She's hated Pat since her fling with Frank. Peggy realises that Pat's lost more now than she ever did. She probes Phil for news about Kate, but he clams up. As Natalie's leaving, she realises that Jack's unwell. She's delayed, ensuring that he's OK and finding a friend to mind him. She races off, but the funeral starts without her. Barry's disappointed by their absence. Barry sits on one side of the church and Pat on the other. Pat's shocked that the hymn's been changed from her request - Roy's favourite. Meanwhile, Phil muses over a text from Kate before deleting it. In his speech, Barry describes Roy as a family man. He announces that Roy was a wonderful husband...to Doreen! Pat's horrified and walks out of the church calmly. Outside, she crumbles and scrambles for a fag. Pat discovers that her wreath has been destroyed. Peggy joins her and encourages her to rejoin the funeral. She insists that Pat was a good wife. Meanwhile, Spencer and Gus plot their April Fool's revenge on Alfie. Natalie races into the church, but Barry marches her back out. He's furious that she's without Jack and assumes it's to spite him. She tries to explain, but he won't listen. She's there for Roy, so takes a pew regardless. Pat thanks Roy, sobbing at his grave. Natalie joins her. Pat admonishes her for the way she handled her affair. Natalie doesn't regret her fling, it proved that she didn't love Barry. But Pat's the one paying for her mistakes. Barry plays Roy's favourite tunes at the wake. He's furious that Jack wasn't at the funeral and has decided to fight for custody. Ian advises him to tread carefully. He's been through it with Cindy. Tearfully, Pat explains that Roy forgave her for keeping Natalie's affair secret. Natalie realises how cowardly she's behaved. She's shocked that her lies have cost Pat so dearly. She urges Pat to retaliate. Pat marches resolutely into the Vic. A sozzled Barry abuses her, but is restrained by other mourners. Pat raises her glass and toasts Roy - one of the best men ever. Barry fumes as she walks away with dignity. Vicki's been searching the internet for family details. She's deflated when Sharon suggests that they leave it and focus on what they have now. Later, Charlie provides them with the Rickmans' address from a cabby. Barry's drunk and growing lairy. Alfie refuses to serve him, so he decides to help himself. The custard that's poised to dowse Alfie covers Barry! Spencer's April Fool backfires, causing total humiliation. Barry stumbles home to discover Pat making tea in the kitchen. He rants and raves, but she's not fazed. Calmly but firmly, she warns him that he can do what he likes, but she's staying put. She's back home for good. Credits Main cast *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St Clement as Pat *Shane Richie as Alfie *Christopher Parker as Spencer *Mohammed George as Gus *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Derek Martin as Charlie *Laila Morse as Mo Harris *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Scarlett Johnson as Vicki *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Gary Beadle as Paul *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *June Brown as Dot *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *John Bardon as Jim *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Ian Lavender as Derek Guest cast *Shaun Dooley as Rev Tom Stuart *Paul Brennen as DI Dominic Price Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes